Caleb's Misadventures in the Mythical World
by RoflCopterGoesSwoiSwoiSwoi
Summary: Caleb Mitchell is a Demigod, well, not really, but he lives among them either way! This is his day-to-day life, starting one week after the end of the Giant War. Rated T for mild language, and some references. No M-rated content or anything, though. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is RoflCopterGoesSwoiSwoiSwoi, know what? Just call me RoflCopter. So, this story does contain original characters, heck, it's written from the perspective of one of them! But I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SPAWNED FROM THE MIND OF RICK RIORDAN! I am simply using his fantastic universe as a template for a story.**

 **So, What is it about? Well, I thought up this idea of what if a Mortal was "Adopted" by a God, so this is was I got. It's basically going to be the day-to-day life of an Adopted Demigod, and there may be a few surprises in store. We'll see. But, enough babbling from me, let's move on to the story! (Yes I know the title sucks, I'm absolutely atrocious with them. And the description, too.)**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as the sunlight pierced through the window of my room in New Rome, the sudden contrast in brightness awakening me from my slumber. I slowly threw my legs off the soft twin-sized mattress, standing up on the wooden floor. This place was really nice, I was already loving it, I wondered who I would meet here, and whether or not-

Oh! I almost forgot. My name's Caleb Mitchell, I'm eighteen years old, and I'm a mortal. Yes, you heard me right, everything in my 6 foot 2 inch body, from my pitch-black hair to my dark brown eyes, was full-blood mortal. I was born in Kansas, and was quickly orphaned in infancy. Having no nearby relations, I ended up going to an orphanage, and getting adopted by a family that lived near Rolla, Missouri. Life was great. I grew up doing all sorts of manual labor, tending to cattle, hunting, fishing, cutting wood for the stove in the basement, those kind of things. I went to school, made friends, life was normal.

The only problem? I saw things, more like attracted them. I was almost kidnapped numerous times, and even had someone pull a knife on me once. My foster parents got worried, so I started carrying a Smith and Wesson .357 Magnum in my back pocket from the age 14 on. I never had to use it, I grew tall and I grew muscular after middle school, people started wising up and leaving me alone. Until one day, these two men, later on I learned they were men from Kronos' Army, showed up and tried to take me away to join. I didn't know how they knew I could see things, but I sure didn't want to. So I politely told them to screw off, so they set the house on fire, killing my foster parents, and leaving me with a burning passion for revenge. My story reached New York, and they sent a Satyr named Gleeson after me.

When I found those two in the battle for New York, I threw one off of a bridge and ran the other through the heart. Needless to say, I got my revenge. After the war, they took me to Olympus and... Put me up for adoption. Again. Poseidon was nice enough to accept the offer, and just like that, I was part of a family. I met Percy, made quick friends(and rival at sword fighting), and all the others at camp. When the Giant War broke out, I was skeptical, maybe because five campers from Camp were missing, three of which hadn't even been here a year, not to mention two Romans, were missing in action. Either way, I went along with everything right down to the final showdown, and when it was all over, the two camps were at peace. My first instinct was to go to New Rome, so here I was, waking up. I sauntered over to my suitcase, grabbing a pair of blue jeans, and a white T-Shirt, throwing my Camp Half-Blood hoodie on over it. I then looked under the clothes, looking at the pistol that rested in the bottom of the suit case. I decided to leave it. That's one reason I was good friends with the Hephaestus kids, they could modify guns to fire Celestial Bronze ammunition, me, being a hunter, figured it would be useful. So I had a rifle, pistol, and shotgun made for me. I then brushed my teeth and walked out into the town square, watching the people walk around in pure harmony and peace, though major structural damage had been done in the passing months. Apparently some Giant named Polybotes came in and demolished the place. Regardless, they seemed to be recovering. I began to walk through the streets, looking for a place to grab some breakfast. I saw this one small joint that had the smell of coffee and eggs drifting from it, I was drawn in like a moth to the light, taking a seat at the counter next to a black-haired girl in a toga, I order a simple coffee, no sweetener or anything, and a plate of scrambled eggs. The girl sitting next to me looked over, eyeing me with a grin.

"You from New York, I take it?" She asked. I look over at her. She seemed somewhat familiar, her face, her black eyes, everything seemed familiar, like I've seen her somewhere before. Probably from the battle. The Gods know how many Romans I saw then.

"What gave it away?" I say with a chuckle.

"Just had this hunch, an orange one," she said, chuckling slightly, taking a sip of her drink, looked like Hot Chocolate. The person at the counter dropped off my order, then did a salute towards the black-haired girl.

"You important around here?" I inquire, taking a large drink from my mug. She looked back at me with another grin.

"You could say that, although I try to avoid attention at little places like this," she said. I was honestly curious, but I was't going to pry, "by the way, my name's Reyna."

"Well, Reyna, my name's Caleb. And yes, I am from the outside these walls," I say. She looked back at her empty plate, then her half-empty mug, not really saying much else.

"Well, Caleb. Pleased to meet you. And I must tell you, you've caught me in a rather unusual mood. I'm usually all reclusive and serious, not talkative and happy."

"Really? That's quite strange," I say. In reality, I didn't believe that this smiling girl in a toga could be serious and reclusive. I wanted to think she was just pulling the wool over my eyes, trying to see how foolish I was, "I'm in between. In environments like this, I'd rather wait for people like you to walk up and say hello. But back home? I'll walk over to people I don't know and say good morning." That earned another smile from her. I was still not believing her on the Reclusive thing. I downed the rest of the drink and finished my eggs, which I had devouring with hunger in between exchanges with this Reyna girl. My thoughts returned to what she may do at this camp.

"It's not so different here, that is, if you've grown up here," She countered, not moving from her seat, even after the person behind the counter came and retrieved her plate and mine, "you just need to be congenial."

"Well then, looks like I need some work on my people skills," I say in mock worry, "crowds, public speaking, sitting in a room full of people I don't know, oh my." This earned an actual laugh from her, although It was quiet and kind of hidden from the crowd of people that had slowly trickled out into the square. I began to stand up, straightening out my jacket. "Well, Reyna, I would love to stay and chat, but my brother wanted me to IM him once I woke up in the morning. Wanted to make sure my flight was safe. My godly side doesn't exactly get along with the airlines," I say, given that Percy really had wanted me to check in, make sure Zeus didn't blast me out of the air, along with a slew of mortals.

"And who is your brother?" She replied, intrigue coming across her face.

"You might know him, given that he showed up here before everything picked up pace, his name's Percy Jackson," I say, and a look of surprise crossed Reyna's face immediately.

"Know him? I'm friends with him!" She said, surprised, "He never mentioned a brother." She then finished.

"I'm adopted, and then he kind of disappeared after the Titan War, and he had amnesia," I said, kind of stating why he might have forgotten.

"Well then, Caleb, I look forward to talking with you more, because if you're Percy's brother..." She trailed off, kind of lost in thought, "stop by the Praetor's office tomorrow morning, we can talk more then."

"Uh, sure," I say, kind of flustered. She ran off, her toga and hair trailing behind her. Praetor's office? That would mean that- _Oh my Gods_ , I think to myself, realizing that I just had a conversation with the girl who traveled halfway across the world to deliver the statue of Athena to camp half-blood in order to end the war that was impending. I stood there for a few minutes before continuing on the day, IM'd Percy and told him about what happened, he seemed happy that I had met a friend of his. I continued on the rest of the day, and even played as a guest in the War Games. It was all so fun, yet tiring, I collapsed on my bed in my rented room. Tired and bruised, but happy nonetheless. I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep, which was good, because dreams for demigods, adopted or not, suck.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, sprawled across my bed as if I'd just fallen onto it and fallen asleep... Then again, that's probably accurate as to what I did. I recalled yesterday, all the sights of Rome, the architecture, then there was Reyna. She was... Different, that's for sure. She had told me to head over to her office today, so I figured I'll wait an hour or two and then head that way. I got dressed, throwing on a simple grey T-shirt, with blue jeans and a dark blue hoodie. The hoodie had been a gift from Poseidon. If I throw the hood up, I am completely undetectable, and the jacket itself allows me to teleport, and by undetectable, I don't mean invisible, it's just that people don't pay any notice to me, unless they are really looking for me. The pockets were also endless, which allowed me to store things in them, like knives, swords, and a pistol. Though the only thing in there at the moment was a knife. Just a little switchblade made out of celestial bronze. I walked outside, not throwing my hood up just yet. I figured it wasn't of any importance. I didn't catch any breakfast just yet, I wasn't really that hungry. I looked over into the fields and saw construction crews at work, building yet another base for the upcoming War Games. The beauty of controlled chaos was something that has always captivated me, the fact that so many unique things could occur simultaneously without a single adverse occurrence amazed me. Looking around a crowd, I saw many things. People talking, laughing, and... A larger man rearing his hand to hit a younger kid who couldn't have been older than 13. I immediately throwing up my hood and teleport over, grabbing the man's arm at its zenith. I towered over the man, my 6'2" was rather large compared to this man, who was about 5'5", or maybe shorter.

"If I were you, I would stop, friend," I say, my voice low. I would rather not get into a fight, but if he persisted, I would make sure he wouldn't get back up after I knocked him down. His first response was a chuckle.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me? You _graecus_ couldn't fight a child if he was tied up." he replies, shoving me back. I only retreated about 6 or 7 inches. I keep that distance, my hood still up, and my voice still low, though I added a venomous undertone to it.

"You want to hurt that child? You'll have to hurt me first," I reply(which sounded a lot more cliche than it did in my head), although he had already been walking up to throw a right cross. I caught his punch with my left hand. twisting him around while placing my right hand on the back of his head. I sweep my leg forward, hooking it in front of his foot, then sweep backwards, pushing with my hands to increase the force of the impact as I kneel. His face slammed into the pavement, I felt his nose break, I then stand up, "which, I must warn you, is rather difficult."

"Screw off, scum," He says, slowly preparing to stand up. I put my foot on his back, keeping him on the ground.

"Give up, man. I really was looking forward to today. Now look, I do not tolerate hurting children. You want to get into a fight? Head to my hotel room and let me drive your head through a table, but never attempt to hurt anyone again. Trust me, I'll know. And what I'll do to you then will make Tartarus feel like a vacation to Hawaii," I tell him, meaning every word as I push down one last time with my foot before lift it off of him. I then walk away, making sure I was out of sight of anyone before I took my hood down. I then checked my hoodie and pants for bloodstains before walking off to the legion's area. I walk through the bustling streets, full of soldiers, some in full armor, some wearing simple pants with their purple T-Shirts. , nodding to the soldiers and the purple ghostly figures, never really bothered to ask what they were called, I didn't really talk to them all. As I was walking, I saw a familiar girl sitting on a bench placed randomly, polishing her Spatha. I walk up to greet her.

"Hazel! It's been a while. I haven't seen you since the peace was established," I say as I stop, not taking a seat. She looks up, not recognizing my voice at first. When she did recognize me, though, a smile lit up her face.

"Caleb! How have you been?" She replies, standing up, sheathing her Spatha, she'd grown an inch or two since I'd last seen her.

"I've been good. Arrived here yesterday, how's Frank doing?" I answer, then ask my own question.

"He's been really busy, being a new Praetor means having a lot of work," She said with some dismay. I guess they weren't able to see each other as much as Hazel would like.

"Yeah, I bet it does. Yesterday, I met the other Praetor, too," I replied, seeing Hazel's face smirk.

"And how antisocial was Reyna?" She asked, mildly amused at the thought, confirming Reyna's statement about her being reclusive.

"Not at all really, I actually got her to laugh and smile," I reply, earning a look of genuine shock from Hazel, which was quite funny.

"I don't believe you, she didn't shut you out and tell you to go away? I knew she could be open sometimes, but gods..." She trailed off, as if realizing something, "I just remembered! I have to go do something, Caleb, it was nice talking, but I have to go, bye!" She said, shooting down the road off to some place I didn't recognize. Hazel seemed to be doing okay, and adjusting to the new world better than she was before. I shrugged, and decided to make my way to the Praetor's office. After a long walk with lots of scenery of roman legionaries and even an elephant, I reach the office building. I enter the front door to the main lobby, where people sat, waiting for things. I walked in just as Frank walked out of a door labeled with the words **_PRAETOR ZHANG,_** calling out some number to report to his office. When he saw me, he smiled and nodded in a silent greeting, which I returned. He didn't have time to talk, I could tell. One of the people sitting in the lobby stood up and approached frank, shaking slightly, as Frank was one big guy. Ares/Mars- whoever it was- definitely changed his physique. I saw no desk attendant, just a piece of paper and a pen next to it, which seemed out of place in the roman architecture, with spaces to sign your names in. There were too Columns, labeled Zhang, which had five names under it, and Ramirez-Arellano, which had none. I assumed the latter was for Reyna, so I wrote my name down on that one and went to take a seat. As I sat down, I observed the old, faded paintings on the walls. There was Jupiter striking down a seafaring vessel with his Master Bolt, Neptune causing an earthquake with his trident, and Pluto overlooking a field of riches and wealth. On the other side, behind me, was a painting of the Olympians at full council, all of them talking at once, there was also an image of Hercules fighting the Hydra, and then finally, an image of the hero Perseus holding up the severed head of Medusa, screaming in triumph. I wondered if the original Perseus actually did adopt the stance shown in the picture. Oh well, it didn't matter, he was long dead. I then sat in silence, beginning to fidget. I was drumming my fingers on my right kneecap while bouncing my left leg up on down, lifting my foot up to the toes, then back down, in rapid succession. I naturally fidget, it's not ADHD, I just can't seem to stay still, I have to have something to focus on, or else I can't stop twitching and fidgeting. Just as I was about to stand up and start pacing the lobby, I heard a door open. My head snapped over to the sound, to see Reyna standing there. She was wearing a white toga, with a purple cape fastened to her shoulders my golden mounts. She called out my number, which happened to be 6, and I walked up the stairs, as she beckoned me to enter her office.

"I half expected you not to show up," she started, which wasn't too surprising, I didn't look like that organized of a person, with my messy hair and troublemaker look.

"I try to keep my meetings. After all, what a bad first impression would it be to not show up to a meeting you agreed to?" I reply as she sits down at her desk. Noticing the chair in front of her, I take that seat. and it would've looked like we were talking business, not random small talk conversation about nothing in particular.

"That's an admirable trait, although how often do you succeed in keeping your meetings?" She then asks, I decided to reply honestly, instead of exaggerating.

"Not as many as I wish to, but a few. Really only the ones I deem important," I say in return. At this, a faint smile forms on her face.

"You view this meeting as important?" She asks, curiosity and amusement in her voice. I felt my heart beat slightly faster, as a little discomfort starting to form in my gut.

"Well, you are a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and I wouldn't want to disappoint such an esteemed person," I say, a little edge in my voice. From there on, the conversation carried on for a few hours, we talked about fights we'd been in, our thoughts on the recent wars, our thoughts on the peace, and how there was talk about a third camp being tossed around, we really just talked about everything. Next thing I knew, it was 5 o'clock and we were just finishing dinner, still in her office. When I saw the time, I realized I should better leave. I got up to throw my trash away, and then looked back.

"Well Reyna, it was fun, but I better go, don't want to overstay my welcome," I say to her, as she gets up.

"Of course, I understand. Well, I had fun too, you are a rather interesting person, Caleb," she says, walking over to open the door for me. I nod, and step out, heading down the stairs and out the doors, back to my hotel room, and my comfortable bed. I wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since I left New Rome, after three weeks there, and I was currently wandering Camp Half-Blood, looking for something to do. Percy was out teaching swordsmanship to a group of new arrivals, and everyone else seemed to be staying in bed this morning. I had already gone through the rock wall seven times, and went out to shoot with my rifle for an hour. I was tempted to go out wandering into the forest, and see what I might find, but there was always the prospect that I may not come back. So, I decided to simply go for a walk. After a while, I found a bench near the volleyball courts and sat down, resting my legs. I didn't know what to do, simple as that. I decided to look around , observe other people wandering around. I saw a few newer campers whose names I didn't know wandering around, a Satyr named Greene showing them the cabins. I also spotted the Hephaestus kids heading towards the forges, prepared for another long day's work. Then I spotted something that caught my eye.

Travis and Connor were sneaking around the corner of the gift shop, which would not end well for Katie. I begin walking over to the shop, seeing Katie at the window, I spot Travis behind her. They may have been dating, but I guess nothing was sacred, all for a prank.

"Hey Caleb, what do you want?" She asks, looking up, smiling congenially.

"Let me see, I'll take a new Camp T-Shirt, Adult Large, oh, and what's the price for the Travis Stoll, right next to the fruit section?" I say, causing Katie to whirl around.

"TRAVIS STOLL! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!" She screams at her, trying to act infuriated, but it was obvious enough that she was mildly amused by her boyfriend's endeavors. Travis shot an accusing look at me.

"Caleb, come on, I wasn't going to hurt anything," he says in a whiny voice.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want that fruit to be poisoned," I say, nodding towards the large watermelon he was going to steal. He grunted at that, walking back out of the stall. Katie turns back to me.

"Thanks for that one, Caleb," she said, "did you really want that shirt or was it just to spoil Travis?"

"Just to spoil Travis, I'm gonna go now," I reply, turning around to walk towards the shoreline. I decided I'd just sit on the beach until something interesting happened. During the walk, I saw some poor soul attempting the climbing wall, I felt sorry for them. I peeked into the arena, and saw that they were just finishing their lesson, and I changed my mind on what I should do. I walk into the arena, shouting in a rather loud voice.

"Well, Prissy! It seems you CAN be productive! Contrary to Annabeth's belief," I taunt, without looking, Percy draws a dagger out of the nearest dummy and throws it at me, I catch it, as it turns out, it would've missed me by inches, "Nice lo, though I think you could add a little more spin to it."

"Shut up, Caleb. I'm not a knife person, you know that," He says, annoyed.

"You should really take a few lessons," I saw, tossing the knife towards a far dummy. The bronze blade arcs through the air, spinning end over end before impaling itself in the dummy's head with a loud _THUD._ I was good with three things. Guns, Knives, and Swords. I was horrid with bows, and I wasn't going to bother with Crossbows, that'd be an accident waiting to happen. Percy whistled, impressed.

"You've been practicing?" He asked, curious. I'd never been able to hit something like that.

"Yeah, in New Rome. Reyna let me use some of their dummies for practice," I reply, grabbing about a dozen more knives, beginning to throw them.

"So you really hit it off with Reyna, huh?" He then asks, obviously trying to get some form of a reaction out of me.

"She was nice, and I was nice back. We became friends, nothing else," I reply, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. Another _THUD_ echoes throughout the arena as a knife drove itself into a dummy's abdomen. I continued throwing in silence, bringing a number down to four knives.

"Yeah, Whatever, Hey, I bet you can't hit four targets with those knives if you throw them all at once," he says with a confident tone of voice. As brotherly competition goes, I couldn't back down. I spread the knives like a handheld fan, about half an inch between blades, and throw my arm in a wide spread, releasing each knife within a half-second of each other, as four consecutive _THUDS_ echo throughout the arena. Percy stood, dumbstruck, while the four knives quivered in the throat region go the dummies. I pat Percy on the shoulder.

"Good talk, bro. I'm gonna go back to the cabin and try and get some sleep, Kay?" I sat before walking out, walking across the camp towards the cabins, I saw the kid that was on the rock wall on the other side, sweating buckets. Looks like he made it through, after all. I reach my cabin, opening the door, closing it gently behind me. My bed was across the room from Percy's, and closer to the bathrooms, which served as an advantage in the mornings. I took my hoodie off, hanging it on hte end of the bed. I lay down, pulling the Navy Blue bed sheets over me and rolling over to the sid,e sliding one hand unde rht epillow and the other oulling the covers over me tighter, withing minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in, looking out the window, it was obviously later in the day than it was when I fell asleep, it looked like it would be about 6:00 in the afternoon. I swung my legs off the bed, letting them reach the floor. I stretch my arms outward, my muscles lazy and relaxed after hours of no use. I stand up, and walk over to the door, yawning once before walking outside, seeing the afternoon sun greeting me. The slowly waning sunlight casting a nice glow over the grass. I walked around, seeing a few people at the volleyball court, the satyrs in the strawberry fields, and a few people on the canoe lake. I walked back into the cabin, grabbing my concealed holster and my Colt 1991 Series handgun chambered in .45 ACP caliber. I tucked the holster into my pants, and walked back outside. MY handgun always remained loaded, and my back pocket always had a spare magazine. I decided to venture into the forest, making sure my boot knife was tucked into my footwear as well. All set, I proceed into the forest. The dense forest cast a menacing shadow over the ground, but I was fearless, the forest may be stocked with monsters, I had a gun and a knife, as well as a drachma for an IM and a jacket that allowed me to teleport, I think I'd be fine. Yet, caution never harmed anybody.

As I walked around, I noticed a figure in a tree, it obviously wasn't human. I bent over, as if to tie my shoe, slipping my pant leg up to grab the handle of my knife. I heard a loud _WOOSH_ as I drew my knife, whirling around one hundred and eighty degrees, angling the knife outwards, catching a harpy in the abdomen. I slash upwards, a cloud of golden dust erupting from where the harpy was. I don't understand why the camp kept those violent creatures in the forest. We'd lost more than one camper to them. Keeping my knife in hand, I proceed further, seeing a patch of sunlight up ahead.I forge forward, reaching the spot, seeing that it lead to the beach. I'd never seen this path before, So I walked on forward. Reaching the sand, I decide to sit down, and look out toward the city. i take my shoes off, and set my knife down within reaching distance, and just watched. I retraced my steps through the forest in my head, keeping this spot stored in my memory, it would be a nice escape. This little 50-foot wide piece of beach was peaceful and detached. I heard something behind me, so I drew my gun and whirled around, aiming down the sight.

"JESUS CHRIST! Caleb! What the hell?" Said the girl standing in front of me. I was honestly shocked to see her.

"Reyna? What are you doing here?" I asked. She was the freaking Praetor! She shouldn't be here, especially in the forest.

"Political stuff. I was walking out of the blue house when I saw you, I tried to run up and say hi, but you were already in the forest. I decided to see where you were going," she replied, sounding kind of scared. I lowered my gun, holstering it again.

"You know, you could've called my name out in the forest or something, that might have been more effective than sneaking up on the knife thrower," I reply, stating a very obvious fact.

"I noticed, although the knife wasn't what I was worried about," she said, walking up and sitting on my left, removing her sandals, "So, how's life at camp?"

"Well, since the battle with Gaea, a lot of people have gone home for a while to spend time with their families, at least, those that have families," I said, grabbing a seashell out of the sand, examining it before tossing it into the water.

"Interesting, I can understand. A lot of kids at Jupiter live in New Rome, so we don't have that as much, but the legion has been slightly less in numbers recently, people cashing in their vacation days they've earned. They earned it, though," she stated. I just now realized how different our two places were. Camp Jupiter was more like a military base, like Fort Drum or Fort Leonard-Wood, there was the militarized section, then there was the civilian neighborhoods, while Camp Half-Blood was just that, A camp. the contrast was much more obvious the more you looked at it. After that little comment, we were lost in conversation for a while, before we started to walk to the cabins, before dark would fall. Walking through the woods, we still talked and laughed. It was honestly the most fun I'd had in a while. Once we reached the commons, I looked back.

"Well, good night. I had fun. Wanna hang out some more tomorrow?" I ask, she smiled, and replied.

"Of course, after my meeting with Chiron, I'd be glad to. You can show me around here, Like I showed you around Camp Jupiter," She replied, turning around and walking off towards the Big House, where she would be staying. I returned to my cabin, and changed into my pajamas, which was essentially gym shorts and a white T-Shirt, and went to sleep, having no dreams, which was good for a demigod.

For some reason, I couldn't help but smile in the dark.


End file.
